


drabbles

by greaggedeanman



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaggedeanman/pseuds/greaggedeanman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so i wrote three drabbels a while ago but i am not a good writer but don't say i didn't warn ya!</p><p>english is not my native language so i am very sorry for grammar mistakes/wrong use of words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabbles

**High school au? (idk the band doesn’t excist)**

Harry and Ed was not a thing that people liked to talk about. Their friends had accepted that they were together but they weren’t exactly happy about it. Not that the friends were homophobes, it’s just that, they would never get to spend time with the one without the other. Harry’s best friend Louis decided to have a word with the two. It was ridiculous that he could never plan a prank with Harry without that red haired boyfriend of his. Also that red haired boyfriend was a bad pranker. He could always ruin their prank with talks about morals. (The fact that he would also make sure that Harry and Louis didn’t get expelled was easily forgotten. Louis didn’t need him; he only needed his best friend).

‘Are you happy now Louis? ARE YOU? WE BROKE UP OKAY, BECAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO SHARE! God I hate you!’

‘But I… I just wanted to spend some time with you, just us. This…. I didn’t want you two to break up. Please! I will talk to him okay? I am going to fix it! Louis is going to fix it, please stop crying.’

‘You are my best friend Lou.’

~

Harry and Ed was not a thing that people like to talk about. But Louis was glad that they were a thing again.

**Game of thrones au? (or maybe Stockholm Syndrom au?)**

The first time Edward of house Sheeran sees the young Harry he couldn’t believe his eyes. This boy was not only beautiful but he also just won the battle. You see, the Sheeran house was experienced on the battle field. And Ed couldn’t believe that his father just lost from this boy. Ed also couldn’t believe that he was now a prisoner of this boy.

~

The first time Edward of house Sheeran heard the Styles boy speak to him it was when Edward was hurt. Was the Styles boy really making sure that he was okay?

‘I’m sorry I fell of my horse, it won’t happen again mylord’

‘It’s okay, it is a long way home. We’ll camp here for the night, you need your rest.’

~

The first time Edward of house Sheeran kissed Harry of house Styles he was sure he was going to lose his head. Edward didn’t even know if they were friends, or if Harry was into boys. But as soon as he pulled away a pair of hands grabs his hips and pulls him in closer again. Harry kisses with lust and need, as if he had been waiting to be kissed by Edward.

~

The first time Edward and Harry fuck is not long after the first kiss. They spend so much time alone together and that makes a man horny. Afterwards, Harry tells Edward that he loves him, that he’s glad that Edward went home with him. Edward smiles and tells him that he didn’t want to go with Harry at first, but now he doesn’t want to go anywhere without Harry. They call each other cheesy and Harry grabs Ed’s cock. He’s ready for another round.

~

The last time Edward sees Harry is when Edward’s father has come to free Ed. It’s a bloody battle and Harry is not ready to give Ed up, so he fights till the bitter end. He begged his father not to kill Harry, but it was too late.

Harry was already death.

**Harry loves Ed.**

Ed woke up on a Sunday morning because something was trying to pull his nose of his face. Small hands were grabbing it so tight that Ed was sure that the baby would succeed if he didn’t stop it. He let out a small sigh which made the two people next to him giggle. He opened his eyes, saw his attacker and immediately smiled. His seven months old daughter was sitting on his chest. Four hands holding her, hands that belonged to his sons, Max and Leon.

‘Good morning Daddy!’ Max said. ‘Papa put us in charge of waking you up!’

‘Did he now?’ Ed said. While he took holding the baby over from his boys. The boys nodded and Lizzy gurgled happily. He gave the baby a kiss on her nose and cuddled her into his neck. ‘And where is your papa now?’ he asked while he pulled his other sons close to him for good morning kisses and hugs. Max just turned seven and Ed was afraid for the day that he didn’t want cuddles with his dad no more. Luckily that day was not today and he happily lay down on his father’s chest, before making sure that he wasn’t hurting his sister. With his three kids all so close to him, he couldn’t be happier, although he did think there was something, or rather someone, missing.

‘Papa is making breakfast, Daddy!’ his three and a half year old son, Leon said. Leon was a smart boy. And also the one that looked most like Harry when he was younger.

‘I guess we have to get up now, if we still want to make it to uncle Lou’s house in time’ that made the boys squeal and they immediately ran to the door.  ‘Don’t run on the stairs boys, calm down!’ Ed yelled after them. He sat up (which was harder than he thought, that baby was pretty heavy, not that he would ever tell somebody that) and walked downstairs.

There were sounds coming from the kitchen, Harry was singing a made up song about going to Louis and Max and Leon cheered for him. He entered the kitchen and put his little Lizzy in her seat, walked towards the stove and kissed his husband. (and of course it made Max react with the customary ‘iewh’)

‘Good morning’

‘Good morning lazy ’

‘Hey, I am not lazy. You are lazy!’

‘of course  I am’ Harry said whilst showing his dimples. Harry turned around again and finished cooking their breakfast. Ed took out the plates and started looking for the baby food. (Harry was in charge of the kitchen and that resulted in Ed never knowing where things were)

‘Lizzy already ate. It’s just these two rascals that still need to be fed’ Harry said whilst giving his sons some eggs and bacon. He pulled the toast out of the toaster and gave each son a half. Ed sat down next to Leon and helped him with his food.

‘Are you not going to eat yourself?’ Harry asked with his mouth full. ‘I will, after this little rascal finished his breakfast. Also, don’t talk when your mouth his full Harold, you’re such a bad example for the kids’

‘Yes papa’ Max teased ‘you really are a bad example for the kids!’

‘Oi I am not! I am the best Papa in the world!’

‘No no! Daddy is the best Papa in the world!’

‘Pfttt Daddy can’t make breakfast!’

‘You can’t either Papa!’

‘Okay, that’s it!’ Harry said whilst he got up and tickled Max. His son screamed and laughed at the same time which was a pretty funny sound.

‘Okay…. Hahahaha okay aaahahahaha. Papa you are the best Pa…. hahahah you are the best papa!’ Max yelled out. Harry sat down again looking really smug. God, Ed loves Harry so much.


End file.
